kung fu panda:guerra de amor
by masternica
Summary: historia sobre la rivalidad de tigresa y song por el amor de po. perdone que no la publicara antes lo explico al principio y final de fic
1. Chapter 1

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

NOTA: Al fin puedo volver a escribir. Perdón si me tarde pero me llene de tareas en la universidad y ahora están las fiestas a las fiestas de la virgen de mi país. Por si se lo preguntan soy de nicaragua como prometí aquí esta el fic de kung fu panda sobre la rivalidad de tigresa y song por el amor de po.

Capitulo 1: dos felinas y un panda.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz. El sol brillaba, los pajarillos cantaban, y los guerreros del palacio de jade defendían al pueblo de un muy habitual ataque de bandidos cocodrilos.

-muy bien panda prepárate para sentir mi furia-. Decía fung al lanzarse contra Po en un desesperado y torpe ataque que po vence en un movimiento.

-fung lo digo por tu bien deberias dedicarse a algo que no sea robar.- dijo el panda enfureciendo al cocodrilo quien lo ataca de nuevo pero esta vez tigresa se pone en medio de ellos haciendo temblar el suelo asustando a los cocodrilos.

-como decía. Larguémonos.- Dijo fung al huir con su pandilla.

Camino de regreso al palacio de jade tigresa y po venían platicando alegremente mientras los demás murmuraban detrás.

-porque ninguno se les a declarado- pregunto mono.

-tigresa aun no quiere aceptarlo y po no se cree digno.-contesto víbora suspirando.

-esos dos necesitan madurar emocionalmente.- dijo grulla con orgullo.

-miren quien habla el que no le dice a…- mantis no termino de hablar por que grulla lo metió en una bolsa. Y después silbo inocentemente.

Al legar a la entrada del palacio de jade el maestro shifu los estaba esperando con el maestro chao.

-alumnos. El maestro chao tiene un anuncio importante que decirles.- dijo el panda rojo con voz firme.

-me complace informar en nombre del sagrado consejo de onyx. Que el palacio de jade tendra una nueva estudiante.- dijo el lagarto varano.

- nueva estudiante. ¿Quién es, la conocemos?- pregunto tigresa con cara de duda.

-por su puesto que me conocen.- dijo un leopardo de las nieves saliendo de un lugar oscuro revelando ser nada menos que song.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos tigresa que se puso muy enojada.

-por su expresión puedo deducir que la recuerdan como la que trato de robar el cáliz del dragón pero les aseguro que ella esta reformada y que además ella ayudo a recuperar el cáliz y ahora cada miembro de las damas de la sombra ahora es una guerrera kung fu al servicio de un pueblo.- explico el maestro chao.

-muy bien.- dijo tigresa con una expresión de desden.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad y song tuvo el placer de reencontrarse con po causando ciertos malestares en tigresa quien decidió ir a charlar con su amiga mas cercana víbora.

-tigresa en que puedo ayudarte.-pregunto la serpiente fingiendo que no sabía la razón de su amiga.

-como ya sabrás víbora e desarrollado atracción por po y no se como decírselo y ahora que esta esa gata moteada aquí …- tigresa no termino de hablar porque víbora le puso su cola en la boca.

-tigresa todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir y decirle lo que sientes te aseguro que el siente lo mismo por ti y debes hacerlo ahora antes que son te lo arrebate.-

-tienes razón.-

-vaya así que es cierto que cierta marimacho le gusta po .- dijo cierta leonpardesa afuera del cuarto de víbora.-

-no mas arrebatarme a mi panda gata moteada.-

-quieres apostar gata rayada.-

Justo en este preciso momento po y grulla pasan justo por ahí. Y ambas felinas corren a tomarlo cada una del brazo y le dicen.

Po. Debo decirte que te amo.-

-vaya po creo que te espera un día interesante.-dijo grulla con tono de sorpresa.

Fin del primer capitulo.

NOTA: bueno espero les guste este capitulo y lamento no haber publicado esta historia antes pero con la universidad el torneo de artes marciales y las fiestas de la concepción. Ya saben como sea para que no haya mas atrasos comenzare a publicar la historia de mlp mañana para entenderla les sugiero que entren a mi perfil lean mlp pasado y presente.( resubido). Bueno gracias y adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTA: bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de mi fic de kung fu panda: la leyenda de po en este voy avivar el fuego en la rivalidad que hay entre tigresa y song. Y les advierto abra situaciones subidas de nivel.

Capitulo 2: buscando su afecto.

Era el dia siguiente después de la llegada de song al palacio de jade y ambas felinas estaban prácticamente en guerra competían por el afecto de po en cada momento.

En las mañanas ambas querían sentarse al lado de po en el desayuno.

-largo de mi silla gata moteada.- dice tigresa con furia.

-tu eres la que esta en mi silla.- y empieza a pelearse.

También en los entrenamientos ambas causaban un desastre de tal proporción que shifu tenia que separarlas y siempre necesitaba la ayuda de po para separarlas. Y durante las misiones cada una trataba de impresionar a po venciendo a cuanto mas enemigo pudieran

-panda. Creo que si cambiaremos de profesión.- dice fung tras recibir la mayor golpiza de su vida por tercera vez después el y su padilla huyen lo mas rápido que pueden.

De regreso al palacio el maestro shifu pidió hablar a solas con po.

-Po. Esto no puede continuar una de ellas podria acabar muerta.-

-lo se. Pero que puedo hacer maestro shifu?-

-tienes que escoger a una po al cualquiera de las dos eso depende de ti.-

Justo cuando po estaba camino a su cuarto tigresa apareció.

-Po. Perdóname si te avergoncé hoy solo quiero que sepas que siempre voy a amarte.- y le dio un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios y luego se va. Después aparece song que le dice y hace lo mismo. Dejando a po mas confundido que nunca.

Esa noche po tuvo un sueño muy peculiar en donde se encontraba metido en una tina de aguas termales con un plato de dumplins estaba solo y empezó a relajarse pero de pronto enfrente de el estaban frente el dos figuras curvilíneas de ciertas felinas en usando un bikini muy provocativo ambas se meten a la tina y van hacia po.

-chicas ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el panda algo nervioso sin responder lo abrazan de la cintura a ambos lados y comienzan a besarlo y a lamerlo con pasion. Po sin resistirse las abraza y hace lo mismo pero entonces ambas felinas como si estuvieran en celo elígeme, elígeme y de pronto suena el gong despertando a po.

esto va hacer mas difícil de lo que creia.-

CONTINUARA.

NOTA: BUENO ESTE FUE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE EN EL TERCERO INTRUDUCIRE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE PASEN A LEER MIS OTROS FICS. GRACIAS Y ADIOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

NOTA: bueno saludos a todos y todas las que vayan a leer este fic este es el tercer capitulo ya espero les guste hoy introduciré mi primer oc de kung fu panda espero sea de su agrado. Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos.

Capitulo: un viejo amigo y un nuevo problema.

Era un nuevo día en el valle de la paz todos estaban desayunando y gracias a que po decidió ponerse en medio de las dos felinas estas dejaron de pelear sin embargo ellas seguían viéndose con furia lo cual provocaba malestar en todos en especial en po.

-chicas esto no puede seguir así.- se levanta Po.-estas peleas van a acabar con ustedes. Y las quiero mucho como para dejar que alguna se haga daño…- tigresa le pone el dedo en la boca a po.

-tratas de decir que nos amas a las dos. –

-pues…-

-porque me temo que no puedo aceptarlo.- replico tigresa.

-yo tampoco. Te amo po pero no voy a compartirte con nadie.- replico song.

Ambas se retiran de la cocina. Y todos se le quedan viendo a po quien tenia cara de angustiado.

-chicos no me vean así. Yo en verdad ya decidí amo a tigresa pero song es mi amiga y no quiero herirla.-

-ay que alivio. Por un momento te creí un mujeriego. Se imaginan a alguien como po como un mujeriego jajajajajajajajajajajaja.- se mufa mono.

-no soportarías el odio pero pasarías buenas noches antes de ser crucificado.- dijo mantis.

-bueno ya hablando en serio po podría ayudarte solo necesitas que alguien digamos yo entre al corazón de song.- sugirió mono en tono pícaro.

-harías eso por mi.-

-desde luego compadre. Déjamelo todo ami.-

Mas tarde ese día después del entrenamiento los cinco fueron reunidos por shifu quien estaba acompañado por un grupo de encapuchados.

-donde esta mono y song.- pregunto el panda rojo.

-ellos ya vienen.-contesto el panda gigante.

En ese momento aparece song arrastrando a mono quien tenia un ojo morado entre otras cosas.

-perdonen la demora alguien trato de seducirme.- dijo la leopardo de las nieves.

-muy bien. Ya que están todos. Ellos tienen algo importante que decirnos.- dijo el maestro shifu señalando a los encapuchados de los cuales uno de ellos hablo con una voz femenina.

-el sagrado consejo de onyx nos a enviado para informarles que hubo una fuga masiva de criminales en la prisión de shogum por un grupo de bandidos enmascarados que se levaron a cada criminal, traidor e infractor de la ley que han enviado ahí. Por esa razón el consejo decidió enviarnos a nosotros como sus refuerzos.- dijo la encapuchada.

-genial y ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Porque me resultan familiares.- pregunto el panda.

-somos los mejores guerreros de las fuerzas defensoras de la isla de hong-kom y unos conocidos suyos.- dijeron ellos quitándose la capucha eran las gemelas, peng la que hablaba era zian y un tigre blanco que solo po reconocía.

-woau. No puedo creerlo Mao eres tu.- pregunto po con alegría.

-el mismo grandote.- contesto el tigre blanco.

-lo conoces preguntaron las chicas.- pregunto víbora curiosa.

-claro el es un viejo amigo. Juntos fuimos iniciados en el kung fu por el maestro Rino. Se llama mao lee y es de hong-kom.-dijo el panda.

-es un placer estar aquí ustedes deben ser los cinco furiosos. Y tu hermosa debes ser song.- respondió el tigre blanco y después besa la mano de song.

-bien es un honor recibirlos en el palacio de jade. Póngase cómodos mañana les espera un día duro.- dice el maestro shifu.

Continuara…

NOTA: bueno este fue el tercer capitulo espero les guste y aclarando la pregunta que uno de ustedes me dejo. Si, el momento explicito que po tenia con tigresa y song era un sueño. Pero descuide pronto abra escenas candentes en la realidad. Gracias y adiós.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

NOTA: bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo pero aclaro que cometí un error respecto al nombre de uno de los personajes que introduje no es zian es lian la novia de peng bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Capitulo 4: una nueva amenaza.

La mañana abrazaba el valle de la paz sus habitantes empezaban alegres un nuevo día. Y en el palacio de jade los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón comenzaban su primer día junto a sus refuerzos.

-muy bien mis alumnos. Como se nos fue informado ayer por nuestros colegas enfrentamos una nueva amenaza.- dijo el maestro shifu.

-por lo cual hoy se turnaran para vigilar el pueblo.- ordeno el panda rojo.

El primer turno de vigilancia lo tenían Po, Mao y mono. Quien estaba molesto por la forma en la que lo trato song.

-como es posible? Fui apaleado por la chica que intente enamorar solo por que le dije un par de cosas.- se quejaba el primate.

-mono ya te dije fue por que hablaste de su intimidad.- dijo po.

-si. Que te hizo pensar que ella iba a aceptar eso de ti?- se burlo el tigre blanco.

-eso decía mi manual.-

-tu manual fue escrito por un vago estafador del mercado negro.- dijo po.

En ese preciso momento aparece frente a ellos un grupo de bandidos enmascarados liderados por tong fo.

-vaya, vaya. Parece que ya saben de nosotros.- dijo tong fo.

-tong fo y los bandidos cocodrilos.- dijo po de forma amenazante.

-oye como supiste que éramos nosotros.- dijo fung quitándose la mascara.

-literalmente parecían unos cocodrilos con traje de Ninja.- dijo mono

- lo que no entiendo es como lograron liberar tantos criminales de shogun?- pregunta po.

-O. Nuestra nueva ama me dio un anillo que mejora las habilidades de mi y mi pandilla un 50 por ciento mejor.- contesto fung.

-quien es su ama?- pregunto Mao exigentemente.

-no puedo decirles.-

-porque es Su. La ex líder de la dama de la sombra.-

-diablos garhi.-

-chicos me avergüenzan. Solo dales el mensaje.- dijo el pequeño primate de manera exigente.

Luego fung le lanza a po un pergamino con dicho mensaje y luego se van. Po, mao y mono se dirigieron al palacio de jade donde reunieron a todos el mensaje decía que el ejercito de su arrasaría el valle de la paz si no le entregaban una cosa llamaba el portal de los demonios.

-sabe que es eso? Maestro shifu.- pregunto tigresa.

-es el caldero que contiene en su interior un portal al inframundo donde están los demonios. Ke-pa rey de los demonios prometió conceder cualquier deseo a quien lo liberara.- dijo shifu. Con cara de angustia.

-pero si ke-pa es liberado sumiría al mundo en una era de miseria y sufrimiento.- dijo lian.

-por eso tenemos que derrotar a Su a cualquier costo.- dijo shifu.

Mientras en la guarida de Su. Ella preparaba a su ejercito de criminales .

-pronto tendre control sobre toda china y hare pagar a todos los que me traicionaron. En especial a song.- dijo su antes de soltar una risa malvada.

Continuara…

Nota: bueno aquí esta el cuarto capitulo. Espero les guste pero no se preocupen esto de la amenaza de su es solo una interrupción de la trama principal para que haya acción. Pronto volveremos al conflicto entre tigresa y song y las escenas candentes que les prometi.

Y por cierto ya abandone el fic de mlp ya que parece que no le gusto a nadie ya que no han dejado en el ningún reiwen gracias y adios.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

Nota: bueno he aquí el quinto capitulo de este fic espero les guste aclarando ke-pa no aparecerá de forma física solo se le mencionara. Porque lo estoy reservando para un fic posterior a este. Sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic.

Capitulo 5: la batalla del valle de la paz.

Había pasado una hora desde la junta de los guerreros todos estaban planeando como vencer a las fuerzas de Su cuando de repente una figura misteriosa apareció detrás de ellos.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta tigresa.

-soy la que vino a ayudarlos a ganar esta guerra.- dijo ella revelando que ella era nada menos que mei Ling. La ex novia de shifu.

-Mei Ling. Que estas haciendo aquí?-

-vine a ayudarlos tengo algo que les dara la oportunidad de vencer a ejercito de maleantes de Su.- dijo ella sacando un anillo igual al de fung.-este anillo fue hecho con la misma magia que el de los bandidos cocodrilos con el podrán darle a los aldeanos la misma habilidad de pelea que uno de ustedes.- dijo mei Ling.

-woau. Como lo obtuvo?- pregunto po algo emocionado.

-fui una de las criminales que sacaron de shogun me llevaron a un viejo campamento. Su tenia guardada un anillo extra en un cofre con tres candados lo robe de ahí.-

-pero porque? No quiere que le concedan su mas grande deseo.- pregunto song.

-ke-pa no va concederle un deseo a nadie. Su todo lo que quiere es sumir al mundo en una era de miseria. Porque se enamoro de alguien cercano a ke-pa. Larga historia.-

-muy bien. Vayan a dormir necesitan descansar para mañana.- ordeno shifu.

Al día siguiente todos en el valle estaban preparados para la batalla mas grande de la historia del mismo desde que oowey desterró a un grupo de demonios al inframundo. En ese preciso instante aparece su y su ejercito de maleantes a las afuera del pueblo con tolos los enemigos de po y los cinco. Junjie, tong fo, hundun , heilang, lingdong, temutai entre otros.

-habitantes del valle de la paz. Esta listos para darme lo que quiero.- amenazo su.

-olvídalo. Su solo tendrás el portal de los demonios venciéndonos.- dijo po de manera heroica.

-si eso quieren. Ataquen¡- grito su.

En ese momento se da la batalla más espectacular que puedan imaginar. Gracias a que po llevaba el anillo que trajo mei Ling los aldeanos pudieron ayudar a los guerreros. Tigresa se encontraba combatiendo junto con po a temutai y lindong. Mientras grulla y vibora enfrentaban a heilang y sus lobos, shifu y mailing combatían a junjie y sus leopardos. Mono y mantis y las gemelas acababan con los bandidos cocodrilos y peng y lian enfrentaban a hundum los únicos que no estaban eran song y mao quienes estaban adentro para sorprender a su cuando entrara al palacio lo cual ocurrio apenas empezo la batalla song combatía a su de manera feroz pero su logra dominarla y paralizarla entonces fue cuando mao se enfrenta a ello y logra detenerla haciendo un truco sucio como el de mono a po.

-ese fue un truco sucio.- dijo su atada en el suelo.

-no hay problema en usar esos trucos para bien.- dijo mao re animando a song.

En ese momento entra po al salón de los héroes informando feliz que la mayoría del ejercito de su habían huido y el resto estaban capturados. Mas tarde ese día los guardias de shogun llegan a llevarse a los prisioneros pero su logra escapar. Mientras en el valle de la paz todos estaban felices y en el palacio de jade song y tigresa tenian una sorpresa para po.

Era de noche y po estaba tratando de dormir cuando derepente ciertas felinas entran al cuarto de po.

-po. No intentes fingir que estas dormido tenemos que asuntos que atender contigo.- dijo tigresa con una voz seductora.

Cuando po voltea a verlas le sale humo por la nariz al no poder creer lo que veía ambas estaban totalmente desnudas sin nada que las cubriera podia ver sus grandes y seductores pechosde los cuales los de tigresa eran los mas grandes pero los de song eran igual de apetecibles y su intimidad a cual era tan tentadora. Po no tenía ni idea que decir.

-po como nos dimos cuenta que te va hacer muy difícil decidir. Ambas seremos tus amantes hasta que te decidas- dicen al mismo tiempo

En ese momento cada una le dan un beso francés a po y lo acuestan y la quitan los pantalones y ambas le hacen una cubana al miembro viril de po al mismo tiempo po estaba completamente sumiso no podia negar que esta era la experiencia mas placentera de su vida ambas felinas estaban deseosas y hicieron el amor con po en diferentes posiciones durante dos placenteras horas en las que po descargo todo lo que había en sus genitales hasta quedar dormidos.

Continuara…

Nota: espero les guste este capitulo al leerlo tanto como ami el escribirlo a partir de ahora tendran que entrar a mi perfil a leer los capítulos pues planeo subirle la clasificación a m. bueno gracias y adiós.


	6. Chapter 6

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

NOTA: bueno aquí esta el sexto capitulo de este fic de kung fu panda. Espero les guste aquí abra acciones sumamente eróticas y no actas para algunos se les recomiendan discreción. Sin más que decir aquí esta el fic.

Capitulo 6: sorpresa inesperada.

Era de mañana y po no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso a noche.

Flashbacks:

Solo podía recordar el como esas bellas felinas le daban placer primero con sus pechos y lengua haciéndole una cubana mientras lamían la punta de su miembro viril. Después literalmente se turnaron para dejar que el guerrero dragón penetrara en su intimidad mientras la otra dejaba que chupara sus pechos como un niño hambriento asi durante dos placenteras horas anta que po descargo todo lo que contenía en sus panditas

Fin del flashbacks.

Sin embargo po no podía dejar de pensar que había hecho mal aunque esa fue la experiencia mas placentera de su vida no le agradaba la idea de usar al amor de su vida y a su mejor amiga como esclavas sexuales.

En ese momento po iba en camino a ver al maestro shifu. Quien no se veía nada feliz.

-como pudiste panda? Hacer un acto tan indigno de ti.- dijo shifu de forma fría.

-basta shifu. El hizo lo que cualquier macho habria hecho.- dijo mei Ling defendiendo al panda.

-pero pudo haberlo evitado. Solo tenia que decirle a tigresa la verdad.- replico shifu.

-shifu. Yo ya le dije a tigresa la verdad. Y paso lo que me temía song esta llorando.-

-en serio. Supongo que eso es castigo suficiente. Puedes retirarte.- concluyo el panda rojo.

Po volvio con cara desanimada. Al cuarto donde se escuchaba el llanto de song.

-song escúchame. Lamento no corresponderte. Pero no debes sentirte así hay miles de seres en el mundo que podían darte el amor que deseas. Lamento no ser tu verdadero amor.- dijo po.

En ese momento el supuesto llanto de song se convirtió en una traviesa risa y de la habitación de song salio ella junto a tigresa y Mao quien traia un letrero que decía sorpresa en chino.

-que esta pasando chicos?- pregunto po algo confundido.

-ay po. Ya sabíamos de tus sentimientos mao nos los dijo y song ya los habia aceptado después de que le hablara de tus pequeño defecto de ingenuidad.- explica tigresa.

-habría que tener un corazón de oro para amar a alguien que a sido engañado varias veces. Aunque tenia todavía deseos de lujuria contigo asi que organizamos este plan.- dijo song.

-espero que no te moleste amigo.- dice mao.

-de hecho me siento aliviado.- dijo el panda.

-bien porque mao y yo íbamos a salir y ustedes podrían acompañarnos en una cita doble.- dice la leopardo.

En ese momento todos se empiezan a reír incluyendo a Po. Mas tarde ese día song le dice la verdad a todos en el palacio de jade alegrando a todos incluyendo a shifu quien decide dejar todo en el olvido.

Continuara…

NOTA: bueno este es el penúltimo capitulo ya. Espero les guste pronto subire el capitulo final con mayor cantidad de momentos hot de todo el fic.

Gracias y adios.


	7. Chapter 7

Kung fu panda: guerra de amor.

NOTA: bueno he aquí el último capitulo del fic como regalo y agradecimiento para todos los que le dieron una oportunidad al fic. Felices fiestas y sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic.

Capitulo 7: momentos de pasión.

Había pasado una semana en el palacio de jade desde que song y mao empezaron una relación que mejoro enormemente las cosas entre tigresa y song que ahora eran buenas amigas. Sin embargo como el supuesto sufrimiento de song fue una farsa el maestro shifu le dio a po un verdadero castigo de hacer dieta de tofu de cien años. Pero para el guerrero dragón fue fácil afrontarlo. Y esa noche ambas parejas iban a un lugar para pasarlo bien.

-y adonde nos dirigimos mao.- pregunto tigresa.

-a un lugar divertido para cualquier pareja. Perfecto para ir a divertirse por un a razón en particular que ya sabrán.- contesto el tigre blanco.

-confiamos en ti cariño.- dijo song.

Al llegar al lugar vieron una casa con una puerta con una ventanilla. La cual tocaron y abriendo la ventanilla apareció una loba con un intenso lápiz labial.

-que tal mao. Es un placer verte.- dijo la loba.-el debe ser tu amigo el guerrero dragón.-

-hola lushi. Si el es mi amigo. Venimos por algo de diversión.-contesto mao.

-y estas dos bellezas son sus compañeras.- dijo la loba refiriéndose a las felinas.

-soy tigresa y ella es song. Es un placer.-

-bien. Sean bienvenidos al motel pasión.-

El motel pasion era como daba a entender su nombre un conjunto de habitaciones donde las parejas pasaban noches de diversión sin importar su profesión si contaban con la cantidad justa de yuan podias rentar una habitación con todo lo necesario para tener una noche que recordar. Toda clases de parejas desde interraciales hasta lesbianas tenían relaciones en los cuartos donde se podían oír sus gemidos de placer desde las habitaciones.

Po y tigresa fueron llevados a su respectivo cuarto donde había una cama extra grande condones y te hecho de plantas afrodisíacas.

-bien tigresa como quieres empezar.-pregunta el panda.

Ella sin pensarlo dos veces jalo a po hacia la cama y empezó a desnudarse excitando a po quien no dudo de meter su enorme pene de 6 pulgadas y 7 centímetros de grosor en la intimidad de la felina la cual se sentía mucho mejor que la ultima vez puesto que esa vez ella uso un condón de mujer tanto po como tigresa gemían de placer en especial la felina a quien po empezó a masajear sus hermosos y grandes senos cubiertos de pelaje blanco.

-vamos po sigue asi quiero que nos corramos juntos.- dijo la caliente felina.

Po sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a chupar y lengüetear los pechos de la felina la cual hizo que esta rugiera de placer luego ambas compartieron un beso lleno de lengüetazos hasta que ambos eyacularon de forma simultania.

-eso fue increíble.- dijo po.

-voy a seguir mostrándote cosas increíbles querido.- dijo tigresa con voz seductora.

Fin. Por ahora.

NOTA: bueno espero hayan disfrutado el fic el año que se avecina subiré una continuación díganme si también quiere en los partes candentes. Tegan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo. Gracias y adiós.


End file.
